The 76th Hunger Games-You in the Hunger Games
by WinstonLover152
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it was like to be in the Hunger Games? Now you can! Enter my contest to be picked as a tribute and I will write a story about their trip in the Games and Capitol. Only one person will survive the Games. All you have to do is enter and read. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!
1. Introduction

Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games! I am _WinstonLover152 _but you might as well call me Effie Trinket! Why, you ask? Because I will be picking the tributes for the 76th Hunger Games! I want you to sign up with your own original characters for the chance at starring in a fan fiction based on the Hunger Games! Enter a character based on you, or enter a made up person! Enter you worst enemy and hope I kill them off! Be creative! Interested? Well keep reading!

**Things to remember: **I need two tributes from every district (District 1 through District 12)! So I want more than just tributes from District 12. I need boys and girls. I need rude people and mean people, and I need sweet people and nice people. I need people who are fierce and evil, and I need people who don't stand a chance. You can enter as many times as you want! And most importantly, be creative! Make me like your character! Make me want to write about your character! Good luck!

Answer the following questions on your entry into the next chapter! Post your answers as a review. PM me any time with more details you left out. Please be as detailed as possible. I am on fan fiction all the time, so I will get back to you with answers to any questions you have. I will not have a deadline, because I am not sure how many people are going to enter. Let's just say I will close it when I have enough tributes that I like. _(Also, I have included a description of every district at the end of the questions, in the case that you want your character to be from a random district, but you aren't sure what they manufacture.)_

All of my entries so far are AMAZING! I can't decide who should win. To help me, please sponsor the tributes. At the bloodbath, I'll need help choosing who will die. You can pre-sponsor the tributes while they're standing on the stools.

I will be telling the story from three point of views. Ceaser Flickerman, Seneca Crane, and Effie Trinket. (I will call her Effie Trinket for every district. Not just 12.)

PS The top part, district descriptions, and what to include in your tribute are not mine. I don't know who they are by but they aren't mine. I edited them but they aren't mine.


	2. What to Include in Your Tribute

**NAME:** (make it unique)(If from District 1, make it a luxury item).

**AGE:**

**GENDER:**

**DISTRICT: **(Descriptions in the next chapter)

**APPEARANCE:** ( be descriptive give there body type eg. Athletic, strong, weak... Relate there eye color to something, give there hair style, or there height).

**PERSONALITY:** (be descriptive)

**PURPOSE:** (Why they want to be in the Hunger Games, if reaped)

**REAPED OR VOLUNTEERED AND REACTION:**

**CAREER TRIBUTE?:**

**BACKSTORY:**

**WEAPON OF CHOICE:** (think outside of the box)

**TRAINING ROOM SCORE: **(I need high numbers and low numbers)

**STRENGTHS:** (max 5)

**WEAKNESSES:** (min 4)

**WHAT ARE THEIR ODDS OF WINNING? **(_-1) (Lower numbers means better chance of winning)

**ANYTHING ELSE YOU WANT TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER:**


	3. District Descriptions

**District Descriptions**

**District 1** is one of the wealthier districts of Panem. Its primary industry is manufacturing luxury items for the Capitol. Some of them include diamonds and most likely other precious gems. It seems that names in this district are names of precious items, which may be a reflection on their "glamorous" nature and demeanor. Children in District 1 seem to take pride in competing in the Games, and are among the group of tributes that band together to pick off the weak, called the Careers.

**District 2** is one of the districts of Panem. It is the place where most of the Peacekeepers are trained, and where the weapons are manufactured, but originally specialized only in mining and stone cutting. Publicly it's presented as the nation's stone quarries, just like District 13 was known for graphite mining. District 2 children are raised with a warrior mind-set and most of the Peacekeepers are from District 2. This district was the only one not on the side of the first rebellion, and after the attempt failed, were rewarded by better treatment from the Capitol, and better living conditions for their citizens. District 2 is in the Rocky Mountains, near the Capitol itself. The district is made up of many small villages, each based around a mine. Although the district is allied with the Capitol, due to their preferential treatment, the quarry workers suffer as much as any other district, not being excluded from the annual Hunger Games that take place.

**District 3'**s main industry is electronics. They specialize in televisions, automobiles, and explosives. Before the rebellion it was one of the richest districts in Panem. In _Catching Fire_ during the victory tour, Katniss notices this is one of the districts along with 8 and 4 that shows the most happiness to see her, suggesting that they are one of the more rebellious districts. It is implied in _Catching Fire_ that their citizens lived in abject poverty, as they were one of the first districts to start an uprising. Most of its inhabitants work in factories and are very well adept with engineering. The bread from this district is bite-sized square-shaped rolls

**District 4** is one of the wealthier districts of Panem. Its industry is fishing, which is useful for tributes in the Games as they have experience in using nets and tridents, making fishhooks from scratch, swimming, and identifying edible sea life. In _Catching Fire_ Katniss notices during her victory tour that District 4, along with 3 and 8, seems happy to see her, suggesting that it is a rebellious district.

Being one of the wealthier districts, District 4 tends to produce Career Tributes who volunteer to participate in The Hunger Games. This is also the case for Districts 1 and 2. These children are grown and raised to win the Games, making them stronger and much more capable of winning than the average tribute. The bread is a salty, fish-shaped loaf, tinted green by seaweed

**District 5** is one of the twelve districts of the country Panem. This district's industry is power and electricity. Therefore, this district is responsible for generating the power of the entire nation. District 5 has a low number of children claiming tesserae. Therefore, District 5 may be possibly not as impoverished as many other districts of Panem. District 5 is shown as having the third lowest number of tesserae-claiming children, following District 1 and District 2. Another reason for the low number of tesserae claims could be that the population is small in comparison with the other districts.

**District 6** is one of the 12 districts of Panem. This district's principal industry is transportation. It was heavily bombed by the Capitol's Air Forces during the Second Rebellion. District 6 is also known to be very unstable, and could be several times larger than even Districts 11 or 2. Some of the citizens in District 6 are morphling (a drug) addicts.

**District 7** is one of the districts of the nation Panem. District Seven provides lumber for the Capitol, and the tributes of District 7 are known to be good with axes. District 7 is apparently covered in large portions of pine forest as Johanna Mason comments that pine needles "smell like home."

**District 8** is one of the districts of Panem. Its principal industry is the production of textiles and clothing. They have at least one factory that is primarily used for making Peacekeeper uniforms. Incomes in District 8 must be fairly low as Twill mentions that she puts in a four hour shift in a Peacekeeper Uniform factory after her full time job as a teacher. Bonnie, a child, also mentions putting in a four hour shift after she gets out of school. District 8 must also be in a cold place because Twill mentions the factory she works in as cold. On page 142 of Catching Fire Katniss describes District 8 "as an ugly, urban place stinking of industrial fumes, the people housed in run down tenements, barely a blade of grass in sight."

**District 9** is one of the 12 districts of Panem. It is the district responsible for grain. It is mentioned once that District 9 has many factories, possibly for grain processing.

**District 10** is one of the districts of Panem. This district's main industry is livestock, such as cattle to provide beef for the Capitol.

**District 11** is one of the poorer districts, right after District 12 in the nation of Panem. Their job is agriculture; orchards, fields of grain, and cotton surround the district. Almost everything they grow goes to the Capitol.

**District 12** was one of the poorest, most ridiculed districts in the nation of Panem. The Appalachian Mountains district specialized in coal mining. They had not won the Games for many years prior to _The Hunger Games_, when Haymitch Abernathy, an alcoholic and an embarrassment to the district, won the 50th Annual Games, or the second Quarter Quell.

**Thanks for entering, and once again, may the odds be**_** ever **_**in your favor!**


	4. Entries

These Are People Who Have Entered. Nobody Has Been Chosen Yet!

Total=20 Entries

Hurry Up And Enter For a Chance to Star in A FanFiction!

**District 1 Female (1)**

*Miniver Asteria Predit

**District 2 Female (3)**

*Lydia Greening (created by The Great and Mighty Wizard)

*Aidori Kaelin (created by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li)

*Emerald Crusad (created by Username For Victory)

**District 2 Male (3)**

*Marek Slayerson (created by y11971alex)

*Willard Ginova (created by TheMattMan999)

*Judice Armistant (created by Username For Victory)

**District 3 Female (2)**

*Cassava "Cassie" Dyson (created by spyjay3491)

*Adela Lopez Wong (created by yo)

**District 4 Female (2**)

*Brianna "Bree" Venus (created by The MattMan999)

*Marianne (created by TheJondretteGirls)

**District 5 Female (1)**

*Diana Washington (created by yo)

**District 6 Male** (1)**  
**

*Dennis Patrickson

**District 7 Female (1)**

*Alexis Hale (created by xixi743)

**District 7 Male (1)**

*Samuel "Sammer" Zwicke (created by TheMattMan999)

**District 11 Female (2)**

*Aria Eri Fey (created by Katlyn Irene Glasse)

*Kylie Black (created by KylieRulzTheWorld)

**District 11 Male (1)**

*Jan van der Merwe (created by yo)

**District 12 Female (2)**

*Sapphirea Lockheart (created by Sapphirea Lockheart)

*Jessica Everdeen (created by llinafelter)


	5. Announcements

Attention Everyone!

First, I need a lot more entries. I want to write this story but I still need entries.

I'm starting to get desperate, so as soon as I get at least two men and women from each district, I'll start the reaping.

I need...

1 female from district 1

2 male from district 1

2 male from district 3

2 male from district 4

1 female from district 5

1 male from district 5

2 female from district 6

2 male from district 6

1 female from district 7

1 male from district 7

2 female from district 8

2 male from district 8

2 female from district 9

1 male from district 9

2 female from district 10

2 male from district 10

1 male from district 11

2 male from district 12

I will accept entries from other districts but I really need entries from above.

Second, I'm going to have a new rule. If your tribute didn't win, or if you just want to, you can sponsor the tributes. You can either sponsor them during the games, or sponsor them during the countdown. The sponsor will be recognized.

Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!


End file.
